Too Far
by VoodooClown17
Summary: This is a normal day. BB push Raven to the edge but this time it's too far. What'll happen if something between them changes forever, how will BB react?


**Hello guys**

**This is my first fanfic. So enjoy:)**

* * *

Today is a good day in Jump City. Good weather that even criminal take a break from their heist. Robin is in the ops room watching TV while Starfire cuddles up with her boyfriend. Cyborg is in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. Even this is a quiet day, everyone has the same question on their mind.

Where are their two teammates?

Just as they thought about it. They hear a certain voice from a certain person.

"C'mon Rae, what was that for!?"

Three of them groaned. Here we go again. Robin raised TV sound while Cyborg whistles his song as loud as possible because they don't want to hear their two teammates yelling at each other. Again. For months.

Since their trip to Tokyo, Robin and Starfire have started their relationship. And it went well. They go on a couple of dates, kissing and so on. , even Cyborg has started a relationship with Bee. But BB and Raven though… they were a bit different. They have bickered at each other for months! Sometimes they think that BB and Raven gonna be a couple or something but since their visit to Tokyo, their dreams vanished.

"First, it's Raven, not Rae. Second, because I do not trust you" replied a monotone voice.

Then the door opens showing a green changeling walking out of the door with a grumpy look on his face, but there also waffles on his face as well. Follow him was non-other than Raven with a book cover her face.

"Why don't you trust me for once" Changeling replied with a sad/angry look on his face.

"Because last time I trust you. I got prank by one of your nasty tofu waffles that makes me pukes for days" She still says in her monotone but with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Aw C'mon Rae…ven" He said with frustration "That was like… what two months ago? And the reason behind that cuz I want you to eat tofu at least once in your life" Changeling slightly yelled at her.

Two of them continue to argue with each other without realizing that other teammates still in the ops room, and they wish it would continue that way.

"Beast boy, I respect that you are vegetarian. And you have to respect that I'm not eating things made from tofu" She said while trying to keep her temper.

"But this isn't tofu" he pointed at his face. "The reason I made you breakfast because I want to apologize for everything"

"If you really want to apologize, you would do it ages ago" she

"What the… what…" beast boy said with confusion then suddenly burst out in anger. "Dammit for goodness sake. You didn't even say that it was part of your fault!"

"Umm… Because it wasn't" She's looking at him from the book.

"C'mon Rae, you know it was part of your fault. Half of our team's problems was yours. No matter it's something explode when you lose control. Or you shutting down everyone's fun,

I don't care. I'm so sick of you" He said with anger that no one has seen before. Even Raven flinched a little.

"Then what… It's not like you're the only who sick of me. I am also sick of you. I sick of your jokes that weren't even funny, I sick of your childishness, I sick of everything about you Garfield, I sick of you!" All the windows in the tower started to crack. Everyone silenced, Raven never use his real name to call him, especially to mock him. Raven now answered him with a voice that they can only identify as pure anger. Now revealing her face from her book.

"At least once in my life I'm normal, Not half-demon sorceress freak like you Rae-ven" He said while looking away with crossed arm on his chest.

All of the team gasped, no one dares ever say that to her, even her enemies. The team looks at Raven with concern on their faces. The team sees Raven who has closed her eyes. She started to shake uncontrollably. Word still rang in her head.

_half-demon sorceress freak_

_half-demon sorceress freak_

_half-demon sorceress freak_

She reopened her eyes but with four demonic eyes tears streaming down all of them. The tower begins to shake, all the windows are broken and the room falls into darkness, but not usual blackout darkness.

It is darkness from the pit of hell.

No one could see anything, even Cyborg's light or Beast boy night vision is no use. Only clues their get to what'll happen is to listen. Which surprisingly… very quiet considering that there is a storm of items floating around in the room. Beast boy has realized what happened so he gestured everyone to gets to the center of the room. Fearing what has he unleashed.

Suddenly a black tentacle sprung out of nowhere, strangled beast boy. The others watched in horror as they see their friends levitate in the air, struggling to breathe. While their other friend stared at him with satisfaction.

**"What's the matter? Afraid of a freak?!"** She hissed at him while she watches him suffocate. All the anger, sadness and negative emotions started to leak out of her. If no one stops her, she could destroy the city with a blink of an eye.

Robin: "Raven! Stop this!"

Starfire: "Please friend Raven!"

Cyborg: "C'mon little'sis. Listen to us!"

Raven heard them, but she still doesn't stop. She wants to see him suffer just like he did to her. She continues to wrap the tentacle around his neck tighter and tighter. But beast boy whispers something that makes her almost stop.

"Raven *cough* ple-ease *cough* this isn't you" Beast boy whispers. His face started turning purple, he tried to breathe but can't. 'This maybe the end of me' He thought to himself. 'Killed by crush isn't normal but… I guess this is a consequence of going too far' His head started to get cloud. He thinks he could see a light from heaven until he returns to reality. He sees that Raven has released him from her dark tentacle. Then he sees her face it's…flicking? He never saw that before. He's looking at others, they seem to be confused as well. Her face was flicking from demon to normal like she was fighting with her emotions.

"Raven…" He started, but Raven cut him off by her mantra.

**"Azarath metrion zinthos"** She yelled. Room was started to be normal again. Tornado of items was weaker, the room started to be bright again. But while everyone looks at the room. She summoned a portal then teleport back to her room. When she comes back to her room, she started to cry. Causing a of items to break

"It's okay, It's okay…" She calmed herself down. While his word still in her head.

_half-demon sorceress freak._

_half-demon sorceress freak._

_half-demon sorceress freak._

It was nothing really… At Azarath she used to be called that every day. And she used to be called that way.

Then why did it so much hurt?

Easy, because it's from Beast boy. One of her friends, her family, her teammates.

Her crush

She never spoke this to anyone, not even Starfire known this. But the reason she never showed him her affection because she is afraid. Afraid of her own power to break loose, afraid that she might hurt someone and afraid that she might be rejected by him. But after today, she changed her mind… she doesn't love him anymore.

She _hated_ him.

Her room started to turn black again, but she not trying to hold her power back. Instead, she released it even more. She can't… no, She _doesn't_ want to hold it back anymore.

* * *

_Meanwhile with beast boy_

"duuude, what the hell happened with her?" Beast boy asked everyone with confusion in his face.

"I dunno man, she's never fre- I-Um I mean looks weird before" Cyborg quickly changed his words. Not trying to say F word, fearing that she might come to kill him.

"Why is friend Raven so... upset with friend Beast boy?" Starfire looks at Beast Boy then looks at Robin.

"I think this time…" he sighed "Beast boy might go too far this time" Robin said with a voice.

"Uh-no Boy blunder, Not just might… but definitely is the right word" Cyborg cut him off. 'He was right, I definitely went too far' Beast boy thought to himself. 'What could I do to apologize to her' then it suddenly clicked. He'd never thought of this before. But he wasn't sure about the results though… but in the time where things going too far.

He had to do everything to get her back.

No matter it takes.

He quickly runs to Raven room, doesn't listen to what've everyone say. He knows one thing. He needs her more than ever.

He stopped at Raven room, not listen to anything. He quickly types in the security code to open the door. And what he saw… was terrifying. Almost incomprehensible.

He saw Raven in her demonic form, levitating in the middle of the room while a series of black tentacles sprouts from under her cloak, stretching out everywhere. He could only gasp. And worst of it all… she looks like she's in a pain, a terrible pain.

He scared… he doesn't want to do this and never wanted to do this again. But before he chickened out. Other Titans caught up to him. Then they all hugged him.

Robin: "It'll be okay Beast boy"

Starfire: "For us, friend Beast boy" she gave him a sad smile.

Cyborg: "You can do it man"

He gulped. But he's the cause of the problem, he must be a stop from the problem. He closed the door behind him. And to his surprise, all of her black tentacles retreat back to her cloak but still remain her demonic from.

"Um… he-hey Raven" Beast boy started but cut by Raven's demonic voice.

**"What is it Garfield? Freak has a hard time hearing normal people!"** she yelled at him. Her anger is wreaking havoc on her room.

"I just wanted to say…" He struggled. He doesn't sure to say it or not, but he can't back now. He exhaled then continue. "Raven… you aren't a freak. I'm sorry. But there's more… I want to say this for a long time but… I was scared, scared of rejection, laughed at and worst of all. I am afraid to lose our friendship. But the time has come, nothing to hide anymore… I love you Raven" His word is coming out smoothly like he was prepared for this. He sees that Raven glare at him softer, her lips twitched and her face turned crimson. He continues. "I love you since the first day I met you. You're smart, beautiful, kind and caring. You always put yourself in danger before anyone else. I love you Raven, always and forever" Now that he said it out loud, it was kinda okay at some point.

Raven closed her four eyes. Then reopened with two amethyst eyes with tears leaking out. She hugged him while still letting her tears out. Then she whispered to him.

"I love you too Gar"

His heart skipped a beat. She's calling him Gar! He can't believe it.

"Yes I know, Rae-Rae" He smiles back at her. Causing her to blush.

Some jokes are good, some are bad, which is fine. But you have to stop when things have gone 'too far' or maybe...

You'll never get it back.


End file.
